In Vampire Blood
by jaredletos
Summary: Draco has just been turned into a vampire and the world seems perfect to him. But what happens when he falls for his master vampire’s human lover? What will happen when the human, Harry, feels something back? Will they give love a chance? DMHP. MAYBE MPRE


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except the original vampires.

**Author:** Jaredletos

**Title:** In Vampire Blood

**Summary:** Draco has just been turned into a vampire and the world seems perfect to him. But what happens when he falls for his master vampire's human lover? What will happen when the human, Harry, feels something back? Will they give love a chance?

**Rating:** R

**Warning:** slash, blood and MAYBE mpreg.

**Reviews:** are love.

**A/N:** I will post the next chapter tomorrow. I will love you if you review! Also, just so you know, a lot more will be explained later on. Thanks!

---

**Prologue**

It is among them that I feel home. I shouldn't, I should hate them for what they have done to my family. I saw him murder my mother as she pleaded for mercy, but she received none. He didn't care what he did to her; it was not in his nature to care. My father struggled with the other, yelling for him to leave my mother alone. Not begging. My father never begged He threatened murder on him but it seemed it did not persuade the creature to stop. Why would it? My father couldn't kill him. I watched the emotions on my mother's face, it was pure agony that it betrayed first. I could just imagine. The feeling of death waiting for her as he sucked the life that once existed clean out of my poor mother. The emotions on her face turned to pure bliss as she lost all that was left of her as he carelessly dropped her to the ground. I tilted my head, looking at the woman's face curiously. Was death just that? Bliss? Did my mother welcome death? I did not know, nor did I care as I turned to watch the creature looking at me with hunger. Was he to kill me too? I was but eighteen summers old and I felt as though I was not ready for death and I feared it.

He had moved closer, his walk almost gliding as he finally reached me, bending slowly so he was in front of my crouched form. He smiled. I should say his smile was terror, pure evil, but it wasn't. It was heaven. Why? I don't know, but I don't dwell, I don't think I had the time before he spoke.

"My child, are you well?" I didn't answer him, maybe I should have, but I didn't.

"I'm not a child" was all that I retorted as I glared at him with contempt. It wasn't real hate as I should feel for him, but I felt the need to pretend to at least hate him in front of my father who still struggled in anger. The creature smiled again and nodded.

"Forgive me for my rude behaviour, I am Cristion, leader of the Elbidion Vampires" I liked his name, just as much as I liked his voice. It was tender even though he was nothing more then a monster. That's what people would say, wouldn't they? That he was a monster. But he isn't to me. Not once had I thought of him as a monster. It actually made me curious. I've always been a curious person and the thought of exploring these vampires' lands and living would always seem to be interesting to me.

"I am Harry, human" Stupid. It was a very pathetic to say, I can admit, but I didn't know what else to say. I was so interested in Cristion that I didn't even notice the other vampire suck the life out of my father and I didn't care. Was that wrong? Not to care? Maybe I'm not completely human, it was as though I could not feel any emotions towards my family. Maybe Cristion knew that I belonged with the vampires.

Either way, he took me to live with him and I became his lestition. A human blood giver and his lover. Of course I needed potions to replenish my blood, I wasn't immortal after all. I got along with all the other vampires quite well, especially Cristion's sister, Amiesstah. We became great friends and to say that she was the only one that dared to be near me was an understatement. Cristion didn't like others being around me and any that had dared had been executed on the spot. I don't know why but I didn't care. All I needed was Cristion and Amiesstah. Well not until _he_ came. But let's not jump ahead. I was allowed to walk the grounds with a guard escorting me but no one was to have contact with me and no one tried. I was okay with that because I got my study done just walking around. I asked Cristion a lot of questions about vampires and I get answers, they are the only answers I need. I trust him and I trust everything he does for me. Some people would call me foolish for trusting a vampire, but I know I have the right to trust him.

I had been there for two summers when _he_ came. To say he changed my world would be stupid, he did so much more. He changed me. I became someone so different and I loved it. But once again, I am getting ahead of myself. Let me begin from the start…

**A/N** now my readers, you have a choice. I will updating tomorrow but your choice is this:

I update shorter chapters every one or two days, depending how busy I get

I update longer chapters and update every week.

Your choice ;)


End file.
